


Stone Cold

by roseclare0000



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclare0000/pseuds/roseclare0000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-CoLS, Pre-CoHF. This was written way before CoHF came out...*WARNING* CHARACTER DEATH. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold

Magnus didn’t want to let go of his hands. The pale, stone-cold hand. “No.” he kept on repeating, over and over. How could this be happening to him? He promised that he would stay forever! With a sob, the warlock closed his boyfriend’s beautiful blue eyes. “I’m sorry we argued, Alec, I’m so sorry.” He choked out.

 

When the others finally arrived and tried to take Alec away, Magnus growled at them. He didn’t want anyone to take the boy away. He lay there for days, until finally, Isabelle managed to pry him from her brother’s body. Magnus watched with blank eyes as they carried him away, oblivious to those calling his name. Finally, he turned. Now that the only thing holding him was gone, there was no point trying to stay alive anymore. He smiled grimly, heading back to his apartment. He made the necessary preparations, and prepared to summon the demon he knew that will kill him. The last thing he thought of before he said the spell was Alec. _Wait for me, my love, I’ll be right there._

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you guys like it? It killed me writing this...Comment pls!


End file.
